Imaginative Roses
by XxArt-HawtiexX
Summary: Yugi is haunted by his past, But can Yami save him from his Nightmares? Replace them with pleasant Dreams instead? Rated M for Future and Implied Yaoi, Possibly Coarse Language. YYxY... Enjoy and review :D Edit: Up for colab
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Sorry This took forever, Both my Computers died... and I lost all my work, And sadly all my Doujins and Yaoi... But besides that my darlings Life is fair so far, I will try to post Chapter two Tomorrow... All Characters belong to proper owners..._

_Read, Enjoy, Review!... P.S. Bronzeshipping One-Shot coming soon_

No Friends,

No Light,

Waiting for the fists to fly,

Waiting for the tears to stop

Waiting for the wells to run dry,

I scream with sudden impact,

I tire of this dream,

I wake to Yami holding me tight,

Cooing me back to sleep,

"Everything is all right"

I kissed Yami hard,

I've loved him forever,

My Faithful guard,

He kisses back,

With holding my breath,

My Jaw goes slack,

Passion and cries,

Is what I hope for,

Lust filling my eyes,

On top he sits,

Don't let this be a dream,

I want to submit,

and then I hear my scream...

**Tell me what you want in the next chapter, Love you all 3 3**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry This late... Just dealing with a lot of crap, I'm writing Chapter three now Should be up a bit later, Oh and Darlings? Doors are not your friends, They are evil, evil creatures set out to give you a concussion... I was writing this on paper walking in the hallway at like three in the morning and I ran into a door, slipped on water and woke the entire house... Whatever though... I don't own any Characters they belong to their respected owners. Lemon... Ya with that have fun Enjoy!_

The Intursion,

The feeling,

How the pain raged within me,

The blood,

The Gore,

I begged Yami for more,

Moans and kisses,

Upon my lip,

Gaining Dominence,

Grinding Bones,

Dripping,

Thrusting,

Never to end,

Arching my Spine,

"Yami!"

Reaching my time,

Slamming Harder,

Moving Faster,

Growing Stronger,

"Ra, Yugi!"

Seed Released,

Ecstacy...

**What would you guys like to see next? Not even in the story, Maybe an Idea for another story? I promise not all my story's are in poetry format... *Giggles* Enjoy!**


	3. Thoughts of ghosts

_A/N: Sorry about Last night I finished this Chapter at around 11:30 pm and I went to go post it... My father had the CPU... So I feel bad... So I wrote two Chapters last night... These Chapters are hard to write sometimes, I will write a complete chapter, Start over thinking it and Scraping it, Which in turn causes Delays... I'm sorry truly..._

_I don't own any Characters they belong to their proper owners. Read Review and Enjoy my darlings _

**~Yami's POV~**

Watching him sleep,

I did think,

All the times I almost failed,

All the times I wanted to sink,

Alone in that box,

3000 Years,

Come and gone,

A lot of my life,

I gained and lost a lot of fears,

But "_HE_" sent me back,

I don't even know my name,

All I know is my friends,

All I know are historical games,

Broken from my thoughts,

I heard the scream,

NO! Not this again!

That aweful dream,

My Aibou!

"Please awake!"

I shooked and shaked,

But nothing would make Aibou Wake,

My Aibou,

Is trapped in the land of snakes...


	4. Yugi's nightmare

**A/N: Here it is! I may rewrite this one later, I'm not sure I like it very much... What do you think Darlings? Should I change it? Or leave it the same?**

**I don't own any Characters, They belong to their respected owners. Read, Review and enjoy! Love you!**

Jonouchi,

Honda,

Anzu,

Ryou,

They all left me,

Even you,

The wish undone,

The wish for friends,

The tables turned,

I'm nothing more,

Than a feeble worm,

No one wants to play my games,

The magic is gone,

Sobbing in the dark,

All alone,

I'm a runt,

A wimp.

Truthfully Unfit,

For this life I was blessed with,

I'm sorry Okasama,

I failed,

With that to the darkness I fall...


	5. Ballad of thoughts

_A/N: Don't write poetry at three in the morning It gives you really weird dreams... Sorry this one is so short, I will try to make the next one longer I promise, What would you my Darlings like to see happen? One person can only write so much before they must rest... Baiscally I'm saying I'm almost taped out of Ideas... That... erm... are lets say relevant..._

_I don't own any Characters, Nor do I own Yu-Gi-Oh! they belong to their respected owners. Well Read,Review and Enjoy!_

In this hell I call sleep,

I sit and I think,

'What if I never wake?'

Would they miss me?

I doubt it,

How long have I been here?

Maybe a week?

_Jonouchi_

My heart aches,

Knowing I'm not there,

_Honda_

These tears just won't let me be,

_Anzu_

I just want for once in my life,

Peaceful sleep,

_Yami_

These tears they burn my soul,

The darkness overwhelms me,

Swallowing me whole,

I awake to Yami smiling


	6. Crack Chapter

**A/N: I can't remember Where I was heading with this story... And I Usually would never do this... But It's up for Colab... From Chapter five being as this chapter will not have anything to do with the Original story... Back when school was in session... I had the entire Plot line mapped out, I had diagrams and back stories and now I can't remember any of that... So I'm ending it here... If you want use My story... Or heck chop it into little bits go ahead... You don't have to ask me, But if you do decide to finish just PM the link to it...**

**With that said Character Death In this Chapter... I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or it's Characters they belong to their Respected owners.**

I was sitting on the couch with my Aibou,He Dropped His pencil... Well "Dropped" Would be an understatment, He more like threw it across our living room.

"Yami, Can you get that for me?" He snickered with delight, He knows I would do it too. I walked over to the window... When I bent down to get said pencil, I heard a gasp... It didn't sound like Aibou. "Umm Yami... we have, Um, Visitors?" Aibou sounded confused I turned around to see...The Limey Bastard and the Blond Hedgehog dressed like Power rangers... Holding Light sabers. "Thief King? Mariku? Why are you two in our home?" I looked them over again. "Dressed like... That? Are you two attempting to cosplay again?" They both snickered Loudly. "No Pharaoh we're here to kill you once and for all!" I went to go make Coffee, These two "Tried to kill me" At least twice a month now. A few weeks ago they tried to get a bear to eat me, They drugged me slathered in me in steak juice and threw me into the bears cave... I challenged it to a shadow game, Now it cleans my house on thursday's... But I think Limey and Hedgehog are running out of Ideas now. This is just plain sad, I poured three cups of Coffee, Being as Aibou didn't touch the stuff. "So how are going to 'Kill' me today Children?" They sat down and took their cups, I swear I saw Limey Twitch when I said 'Children' "Don't talk to us like that, We have it all planned out, We pulled some favours with the Higher ups" They pointed to the window from where this all started... I walked over, And looked out. A horde of fangirls and Fanboys where Sprinting towards my house at full speed, They had Whips and Chains, Ropes and gags... There was a delivery boy Carrying Milkshakes... and to top it off A giant flaming rock was amied at my house trying to get through the Ozone layer... I hate Milkshakes. "Scared Pharaoh?" I broked down laughing, They were so sure I was going to die, It was hilarious... While I was laughing I felt something cold slip to where my neck meets my shoulder blade, I stopped laughing and looked up to see Aibou... He was holding a knife to my Throat. "Aibou? Put that down you can hurt me with that you know..." Thief King walked over and kissed my Aibou... MY AIBOU! "Yami were in love and there is nothing you can do! The only way for us to be together is if I kill you..." With that he smiled and cut me from Ear to ear, as I bled out my last image of this life was Aibou and Limey making out on my couch...


End file.
